HELP ME! the male cast of GW came to my house
by Bloody Valentine
Summary: the guys of GW are here at my place and will answer all questions or be forced to watch Barney...Mwahahahahahahahaha
1. Default Chapter

Okay lets get this started….  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these cool bishes and will never own them. They are owned by FUNimation or something and if you sue all you will get is a pack if smokes and a pic of Treize in his bubble-bath that you will have to fight teeth over nail for.(It's mine you'll never get it!!!)  
  
Summary: The male cast of Gundam Wing have come and invaded my home so I am holding them here to answer questions of the fans. Enjoy^_^  
  
HELP ME! The male cast of Gundam Wing came to my house  
  
Alright,so the weirdest thing happened to me. I was getting a bit hungry one day so I decided to make myself a Hot Pocket. I got it out of the freezer and put it in the microwave. I turned it on and some weirdness occurred. A blinding light and then nothing. But that would be a lie cause I heard people talking and totally freaked. I grabbed my trusty bat, Mr. Beat-The-Shit-Out-Of-Intruders and jumped into the living room, basically my bedroom cause I live in an apartment with my dad and it was a one bedroom one, and was about to smack someone up and who do I see? Quatre Rebarba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang in my room. To say I was a little flabbergasted was an understatement. Four extremely hot anime characters were in my house was so cool.  
  
Val(me): The fuck this happen? OMG!  
  
I ran into my dad's room and screamed. Treize Kushrenada, Zechs Marquise, and Heero Yuy were there.  
  
Val: SHIT!!!!!! I knew I shoulda listen to dad and layed of the grass in tha mornin'! Fuckin' shit, this is the best shit in the world.  
  
They just looked at me strangely.  
  
Zechs: Are you feeling alright, miss?  
  
Val: What!?! The hell ya callin' miss ya glompable sexy man, you? The fuck? Oh that stupid lil'bitch. CHIBI-VAL!!!!!!! Where tha fuck ya at!?!  
  
CHIBI-VAL wearily floated out of the fridge and gave me the finger.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: The fuck u want whore? I was sleepin'.  
  
Val: I don't give a shit the fuck is going on here!?!  
  
CHIBI-VAL: It looks like when u decide to get some grub the microwave cause a massive time and space portal to open up and admit ur fave Gundam Wing characters to magically appear in ur house. Y? I thought this was ur dream come true?  
  
Val: The fuck u get so damn smart muse? N E wayz, this is so cool. Wait there is one thing I need to do.  
  
So I run over to Treize and glomp him.  
  
Val: I am so in love with u, will ya marry me?  
  
Treize just looked at me funny. Oh, well. Still holding on to his arm I decided something.  
  
Val: Alright, so since you r all here I am so keepin' ya here. And now u will all answer the questions ur fans ask or I will make u suffer a fate worse than death…u will watch the evil Satanic Barney!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha*gasp*hahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
More insanity to come…although I need reviews. Oh I also forgot to thank Mouser for thinking this up with the Escaflowne cast. Thanks love!! You are so cool!!! Pkease review and ask any questions. Peace out my peeps. 


	2. Duo, don't touch those they belong to my...

Disclaimer: I don't own theses hotties….and I did I would lock them up in my apartment and not let them leave!!!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha……I need to stop doing that, hehe, n e wayz, I don't or never will own them so please don't assume that I do…I don't need to be sued.  
  
Help Me Chapter 2: Duo, don't touch those they belong to my dad. Oh shit….  
  
So you would think that having so many guys around that it would be cool, right? Wrong.  
  
Val: OH come on, don't let that pansy beat ur ass. Fuck!!!!  
  
Yes, me and the guys, well most of them, were playing Soulcalibur on my Dreamcast and Duo kicked Wufei's ass again.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: Ya owe me another 50 bucks, chicklett. Maybe you should lay off, ya only have 300 bucks left.  
  
Of course I didn't listen to my muse, even though she gets me out of so much trouble and is so sweet to me.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: Ya fucking moron!!! I ain't paying when ya run out gurl. U on ur own.  
  
Val: THAT'S IT!!!! Ur goin' in the freezer. I don't need ya.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: NO!!! Not the freezer anything but the freezer. I'll be good….I'll shut up!!! Please no!!!!!  
  
No amount of pleading could stop me. I shoved her in and came back out to see Duo holding my dad's chameleons.  
  
Val: Ah Duo, don't touch those they belong to my dad. Oh shit……..  
  
Duo had turned to look at me and when he did that the chameleons had managed to escape his hands and fell to the floor. They were trying to get away and Duo just had to step on one.  
  
Duo: Oops. Well look at the time I gotta go bye.  
  
And with that he ran off into my dad's room.  
  
Val: I will kill him I swear. Oh Morgana, come here sweetie. I won't hurt you. Duo is an accident prone kinda guy.  
  
I managed to get her back into her cage and then I realized that Duo killed Diga and I had to get a new one before dad got home. So I ran into dad's room, where everyone had escaped to when Duo erased poor Diga's life from existence.  
  
Val: I will kill you later. Right now I need to get to the petstore and buy another chameleon. Just one problem….I don't have my permit. Someone has to drive me there. Oh and before you say it, Treize, ur sittin' in back with me.  
  
Duo: I'll drive….you know to make up for killin' the thing.  
  
Val: Fine whatever. Everyone to the Escape.  
  
When here's the sitting arrangement. Duo was driver, Heero in the passanger seat, Zechs with Wufei on his lap( which we had a hard time getting him to agree), Trowa in the middle with Quatre on his lap, and Treize with me on his lap, glomping onto him.  
  
Wufei: Why must I go, weak onna!?!  
  
Val: I ain't leavin' no one alone here, except maybe me and Treize…but none of you know where ur going and I ain't about to let u drive MY car without me to atleast make sure you don't destroy it….and you don't know how to get there, so neah!  
  
And with that, we were off to the petstore….oh the horror. 


	3. why oh WHY did i let Duo drivemy poor ca...

Disclaimer: God how I hate doing this. Oh, Well. I do not and never will own GW. This is from my own deranged mind. I swear I need to lay off the weed. Fuck!  
  
CHIBI-VAL: Haha, I stole the bong!!  
  
I will put you in the freezer.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: No anything but that….I'll give it back…NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Heh…on with the story.  
  
Help Me Chapter 3: Why oh WHY did I let Duo drive….my poor car.  
  
So here we are, still in the parking lot, and it seems that Duo can't drive.  
  
Duo: What does this do?  
  
CHOKE…SPUTTER…BANG. That is the sound of my engine exploding. My life cannot get any worse.  
  
Duo: Oops, well what does this do?  
  
Val: NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!  
  
Too late. BOOM. Please, kill me.  
  
Val: I hate you Duo. This is my FAVORITE CAR!!!  
  
Now I proceed to pull on his hair while trying to get in the front seat, but of course Treize held me back.  
  
Val: DIE!!!!!….oh come on Treize, I was still payin' for this and now I gotta return it.We have to take the other more crappy car.  
  
So we get in the other car and in the same seating order, except Heero is driving now. And me, you ask?  
  
Val:(muttering/chanting) dad's gonna kill me over and over and over and over….  
  
You get the picture, right? Treize is helping me get through this.  
  
Treize: It's okay, we'll get it fixed and it will be as good as new. Just keep deep breathing and you'll be okay.  
  
Hehe…at least Treize was touching me. That help a little. So anyway like twenty minutes went by with no problems(execpt for Duo changing the CD every five minutes) we arrived at the petstore. I dragged Treize, Quatre, and Zechs to the reptile section of the store while the others scattered.  
  
Val: Hey Ian. Sup?  
  
Ian is a very good friend of me and works there, he also gives me discounts^_^.  
  
Ian: Not much. Why are you here? You were here a few days ago.  
  
Val: Well, a certain braided idiot steped on poor Diga and killed the little fucker. Now I need another damn chameleon before dad gets home. Ya got anymore?  
  
Ian: Gurl, ya got the weirdest friends. And you're lucky, we just got five more in today. You want one that looks just like Diga…Here, the perfect one. That'll cost ya $120….but for you, $90.  
  
Val: Thanks I owe ya one. Bye.  
  
Ian: See ya.  
  
So off we went to find the others. Wufei was looking at the birds with Trowa, Heero was in the fish section and I wil save your poor souls the torment of what he was doing to them. But, we couldn't find the braided wonder.  
  
Val: Treizey-kins, will ya pay for this while I find the village idiot?  
  
Big sweatdrop all around. He complied, and I set off with my fellowship consisting of Zechs, Wufei, and Trowa to find him. We searched the fish section, the bird section, th ereptile section, and the cat section. The only section left was the dog section. Time for the group shudder. We walked in and saw the most horrible sight imaginable…Duo, with a dog collar running around being chased by all sorts of dogs ranging from dobermens to shitzus.  
  
Val: Okay here's the plan. Zechs, you get a leash, Wufei, you take care of the dogs, and Trowa….you just stand there and act normal.  
  
Plan set, time to begin. Wufei pushed Duo out of the way and round the dogs up. Zechs and me, well we managed to get the leash on duo and dragged him to the front of the store. Trowa followed and Wufei cam e a little later.  
  
Val: Duo, you are impossible. Let's go home.  
  
Going home was incident-less and dad didn't even notice that Diga wasn't reall Diga. He was pissed about the car, but he only killed me three times.  
  
Bye for now. Hehehehe…I still have the collar and leash….come here my pretty Treize. 


	4. Another boring day…sigh

Disclaimer: why must I do this? You all know I don't own them, never will, and even tho I want to it will never, NEVER happen. *sighs. Oh well. On wit da fic!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Another boring day…sigh.  
  
Hey people wazzup? Yesterdays excitement was all good and fun…except for I lost have my trust fund and now have a new shitty lookin' car, but eventful. I've been searchin for my FF6 game for three straight hours and no luck yet.  
  
Val: Hey, has anyone seen my FF6 game?  
  
All: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Val: Gees, ya don't need ta yell. I was just asking…  
  
CHIBI-VAL: Didn't ur bro take it with him?  
  
Val:….NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! My precious is hundreds of miles away and I was so close to beating Kefka, the Flamin' Gay. My life is ruined….there is no point in livin, with my poor Locke and Terra!  
  
Quatre: Didn't you already beat him?  
  
Val: Yes, but ya hafta beat him three times…and I was so close…damn that evil brother of mine.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: Ya damn him…he put me in ta ice bucket in ta freezer…THE ICE BUCKET!!!!!!!!  
  
Val: Well, we'll just hafta go get it then….ROAD TRIP!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHIBI-VAL: Dear Gaurdians no, he lives in Michigan, a nine hour trip….u can barely stand a ten minute drive.  
  
Val: So, dad took my car and we can take his…he's on a business trip for two weeks n e wayz, he won't know we went.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: My life sucks.  
  
Val: Hey, Tao's gonna be there.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So we all piled into the car, thankfully Duo was in the back with me. Zechs was drivin on account that I had a tid bit too much grass that morning and still hadn't come down, Wuffers was in the passengers seat much to his excite, me and my lovely Treize got the left window seat while Heero and Duo got the right. Trowa and Quat got the middle. I pulled out my cd's and went searching for good relaxing music.  
  
Val: Let's see, Puddle of Mud, na….Limp Bizkit, na……Jose and the Pussycats, na…..Two Mix, na….. Meat Loaf, na……Motzart, perfect. Put this in Wuffers.  
  
Wuffers: MY NAME IS WUFEI!!!!!!  
  
Val: Gees, sorry. *mutters Wuffers.  
  
N e wayz, if ya didn't know, Motzart knocks me out. Five minutes later I was gone. About three hours later Wuffers poked me.  
  
Val: ZZZZZZ  
  
Wuffers: Wake up onna!  
  
Val: Wha…what?  
  
Wuffers: We need another cd.  
  
Val: Why didn't you wake n e one else up?  
  
Wuffers: 'Cause they are all asleep. Now pick a cd onna.  
  
And true enough, they were all asleep except Zechs and Wufei. Didn't even notice when Quatre kinda fell and leaned against me, the deep sleeper I am. I grabbed the FF6 soundtrack and gave it to Wufei.  
  
Val: There ya go Wufei.  
  
I went back to sleep snuggling up with Treize. Everything goin pretty good so far. Nothing really happened unless ya count Duo groping Quatre's ass, by accident of course(naughty me for shifting a little). It was quiet the entire way, all of us sleeping happily, including Wufei who fell asleep on Zechs. It was so cute. I know, Wufei being cute? Musta been the weed.  
  
  
  
That's all for this chapter, kinda tired right now so it's sleepy time. Night ya'll. R&R.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: PEACE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shut up and go to sleep. 


	5. Arrival in Hell AKA Michigan

Okay everyone i am like so sorry i haven't updated in forever. I just had three major surgerys and it ucking sux ass monkeys. But the muse is alive again and talking to me. So i just want to thank everyone who has reviewd. .... I feel so happy ^_^. And now.... on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 4 Arrival in Hell AKA Michigan  
  
  
Well you all come crawling back now ne? Okay so we made it to Michigan in one piece.... go us!! Here we are in front on my mum's house just looking at it.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: Well bitch, ain't ya gonna knock?  
  
Val: Fuck you slutbag.. I will in a minute.....  
  
See now i was getting nervous. I haven't seen my mum in a while, she never comes to visit me, and I never come here. I mean I love her and all but i just hate being so far from my real home. And to top it off I didn't even call and tell her i was coming. Okay need to relax.  
  
Val: **Bursts into tears** I can't do this!! I can't!!  
  
Now having such a wonderful and caring muse she helped set me straight.  
  
CHIBI-VAL: U get ur Damn ass in there now!! **kicks Val** Move it slut!!  
  
Trieze to the rescue!! Oh shit that's Duo.....  
  
Duo: Hey let me handle this... mothers love me.  
  
Val: **mutters** I am doomed....  
  
So Duo walked up to the door and knocked. I held my breath and watched ready to bolt if anything happens. Thankfully my bro answered the door.  
  
Dave: Can i help you with something?  
  
I just love my bro. He's 6'4, 214lbs, all muscle, has dark brown hair, baby blue eyes, and is a bitch and a half to ppl that piss him off.  
  
Val: Hey Dave. Sup?  
  
Dave just looked at me. I kinda freaked.  
  
Val: The fuck!?! Won't even talk to me because mum don't want you too? Well fuck that bitch!! Gimme my fucking game right now. I wanna see my sis too. Got that??  
  
Dave: .... I missed you too Loki.  
  
Oh hell no did he just say my name. He's gonna regret that... okay maybe not. N E wayz he ushered us in and was actually nice.  
  
Dave: Which game did you want?  
  
Val: FF6.  
  
Dave: I'll go get it. Lacy is in her crib sleeping. Mum is at work.   
  
So i walked down to my sisters room and went in. Of course they all followed me. And there she was, my little angel Lacy.   
  
Val:**Walks over to the crib** .... hey princess.... I bet you don't remember me huh? Well it's me, Loki, you're sister.... I'm sorry I haven't come very often but you know how it is.... mum hates me and I hate her.... I guess I'll see you next month.... I have to go now... see ya little one.... **bends over and kisses her forehead**  
  
So i walked out of the room, my head held down, fighting back tears. I bet all the guys were freaked that I actually had emotions. I didn't care for my game anymore I just wanted to leave. Dave came out with two games and handed them over.  
  
Dave: Here you go. I gave you a new game that I got... it's FF10, pretty good game if you ask me. **He hugs Val tightly** I'll see you soon Loki, take care.  
  
At the time I just wanted to start over. I mean I hate my mother and it hurts our family. But somethings are ment to be. Me and the guys got in the car and rode home in silence, that is until Duo and me started singing " I can't help falling in love with you". That was funny, but at least i sang on-key. Heh. Chibi-Val had a chat with Tao and they made up. Made out actually, but let's just skip that... eeewww. And so we got home in one piece and played some games. I think they were all letting me win, but oh well. I LOVE TO WIN!!!!   
  
  
Okay that chapter really sucked ass chips. So sorry about my depressing mood and all. I promise there is more to come. So R&R or i will hunt you down and eat your children!! mwahahahahahaha **hack, cough, weeze** Damn..... 


End file.
